The aim of this research is to obtain basic information on the respiratory chain enzyme system of mitochondrial inner membrane enabling conclusions on carriers, their sequence, actions and mechanisms of electron-hydrogen transport (which eventually leads to energy coupling). The methods planned will be mainly by sequential fragmentation, systematic reconstituion, enzyme identification, and related techniques. Among others, the resolved enzymes and components are first purified (crystallized or crystallized in "2-dimensional" way revealed under electron microscope as Henderson and Unwin's work on "purple membrane", if possible) and then rigorously characterized by various physicochemical and enzymic techniques, such as rapid and slow kinetics, amino acid sequence analysis, electron microscopic image reconstruction, and X-ray absorption edge and EXAFS spectroscopy. It must be emphasized that reconstitution will be used as a most reliable technique (at present) to ascertain that no denaturation or changes occurred in the extensive purification of components in order to obtain clear-cut results. An ultimate goal in our first phase, not necessarily the eventual goal, is reconstitution of the complete electron transport chain which constitutes a part of bioenergetic apparatus will all functional manifestations of the mitochondrion. It must be pointed out that this application (which difffers from another project) emphasizes on and deals with aspects on cytochrome-containing parts of the respiratory chain including: (1) cleavage of the cytochrome b-c1 segment, (2) studies of cytochrome oxidase, (3) amino acid sequence determination of cytochrome c1, (4) molecular mechanism of electron transport, and in the last phase possibly (5) reconstitution of electron transfer with pure and well defined enzymes.